Plane of Water
The Elemental Plane of Water is a plane of the Inner Sphere composed almost entirely of fresh and salt water. It surrounds the Plane of Air and is in turn surrounded by the Plane of Earth. Detritus from other planes provides pockets of air and solid material. Geography The Plane of Water is a truly immense spherical shell of salt, fresh, and brackish water. On one side is the Plane of Air, which provides most of the light for the plane, and near which most of the plane's fresh water is located. On the other extreme is the Plane of Earth, where the waters of the plane near total darkness and their highest level of salinity. At these borders the elements merge, and occasionally large pockets of air or pieces of earth and rock break off, scattering into the waters of the plane. It is in these pockets of air and stone that most non-natives make their homes. Inhabitants For obvious reasons, this realm is inhabited almost exclusively by aquatic and other water-breathing creatures. The race of genies known as marids control a vast empire, in nearly-constant warfare with the native sahuagin. In the darker depths, cyclopean kraken and brine drakes make up its less innocuous denizens. Beyond these larger populations, small settlements of water mephits, tritons, merfolk, and a staggering variety of more mundane aquatic life makes its home here. Marid :Main article: Marid The water genies known as the marid are easily the most dominant culture on the plane. Although they lack a strong, central ruler, they live in large tribal groupings whose territories span from the light-filled regions near the Plane of Air to the twilight near the Plane of Earth. Sahuagin :Main article: Sahuagin The sahuagin of the Plane of Water are actually not natives, having traveled there from Golarion in a massive exodus millennia ago. Upon arrival they made war on the fractured marid civilization, attempting to gain an empire for themselves. Upon achieving their objective, however, they fell into infighting and eventual civil war. Now the sahuagin inhabit the darker reaches of the plane, grouped into small kingdoms controlled by tyrants or mutant warlords who long to reestablish their lost empire. Kraken :Main article: Kraken These titanic cephalopods can be found in the darkest depths of the plane, locked in a constant wars with the brine drakes. They are occasionally forced to the lighter areas, much to the horror of the marids and other inhabitants of these regions. Brine drakes Main: Brine drake The eternal opponents to the diabolical kraken, brine drakes are the only native species of dragon on the Plane of Water. They live in isolated fiefdoms in the dark borders of the plane. The greatest of their kind is the great earth lord Kelizandri, thought by some to be the semi-divine offspring of a brine drake and an unknown minor deity. He rules over the Brackish Empire, Kelizandrika, located adjacent to the dispersed sahuagin kingdoms. Places of Interest * Vialiesk, City of the Maridar References Water Water Water Category:Elemental Planes